


Pluvial

by triptocaine



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Corvo/Outsider, Not sure what chaos, Other, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptocaine/pseuds/triptocaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Empress Emily is visited by a man who does not exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluvial

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.

Droplets fell from the heavens causing ripples and splashes between bricks and stones where they had collected. But it wouldn't end soon; there were darker clouds than the ones above off in the distance. Bolts of light and claps of thunder showered over the open waters where the impending doom waited; waiting for the start of rainfall to shift its way south, so the terror could move in.

But the Empress herself was not concerned with it. She was never concerned with something that challenged her. It never crossed her path as something dangerous. _This_ was only a rainstorm after all. She's had larger and more formidable. A rainstorm wouldn't even make her turn her head.

She stood there, just off the gazebo with a small umbrella over her even smaller frame. It's been four years since Corvo saved her from the "Loyalists". Her mind kept going back to those days when she thought she was safe, drawing Corvo's face and him running above building tops. She'd grown out of the drawing stage, even though sometimes, every once in a while, a small gift would be on his bedside table in the morning.

"You should not stand outside for so long," a low and sweet yet plausibly venomous voice slipped in. "You may catch cold."

Emily turned, staring at hands clasped with one another over a stomach that was owned by a very tall man. She didn't even hear him come up to her. Lifting her umbrella, she peeked up to see a very youthful face (younger than Corvo at least), with a mop of wet, jet black hair than clung to his face. His clothes were slowly beginning to cling as well. But her eyes moved elsewhere. His eyes. Darker than the clouds headed their way and completely filled. There was no white.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask in her state of confusion.

"I am the Siren of Dreams," he replied with that foul and yet intoxicating voice.

"If you're here to try to tell me what to do, _Siren of Dreams_ , I'll not have any of it," she spat, sassing her way through as she faced forward, watching the storm head towards them. "I'm the Empress and I do not have to do what you say."

"Young Empress Emily," he began, holding out his hand for her as a soft chuckle escaped. "Walk with me?"

Emily stared at the hand offered to her before checking their surroundings. She could see Corvo off in the distance, fiddling with his crossbow. Could he not see the man beside her? And why wasn't his eyes on her? What if this man was an assassin? But not the good kind, like Corvo?

It took her a moment before she finally turned and nodded, but refused to take his hand.

"Then walk, Dream Siren," Emily snapped, fixing her shirt and adjusting the umbrella resting on her shoulder as she began to walk away from the gazebo. The man gave a soft smirk before he about-faced and quietly walked next to the young woman.

"Where do you come from?" she finally broke the rained silence. "Or at least, how did you sneak up on me?"

"I'm not of your world," he stated simply. "And I appeared from the Void."

The Void?

"Are you here to kill me Mr. Siren?" she asked politely. Silly question.

"Young Empress Emily," he began, his voice turning into something sweet and bitter. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already."

"True," she responded, voice going soft. "Now, tell me the truth; what is your name? Who are you?"

"I'm known to your people as The Outsider," he finally hissed out, hearing the soft jump in the young girl's blood. "Though I suppose I'm taboo, as well to your people and your world. I used to be notoriously favoured and feared for the chaos I create."

"So why are you here?" Emily frowned, stopping in her tracks just before a large puddle and turned to the man beside her, staring up into pitch black eyes.

"I've come to see what the handiwork of my assassin," he answered.

"You mean Corvo?" she quickly responded, checking behind them to see her Lord Protector close by but not within ear shot. She must look insane to him, talking to an invisible man. Or perhaps, maybe Corvo could see him?

"Yes, him," the Outsider responded, turning towards the man standing about twenty yards from them. "I gave him my mark some time back and it seems he put it to good use. You seem to be fine."

"He talks about you," Emily finally stated, tilting he umbrella back so she could look up at the man before pulling herself up onto the small rock wall that bordered the path. Walking on that, the Outsider held his hand up to help balance her as he walked through the puddle, causing ripples in his wake.

"Does he?" he returned, keeping their pace slow. At that point, Emily didn't come down from the ledge, not that either of them planned for her to come back down. Her little white shoes would get dirty.

"Yes," she smiled, tiptoeing over small gaps. "Right before he goes to sleep, I hear him. Sometimes it's just little things, like 'where are you's and 'I miss you's. Sometimes it's more than that."

"More than simple things?" he asked, keeping his hand up to keep her upright as the rain became more. At this point, his clothes were drenched through and his skin going paler than it was before.

"Oh yes," she returned, checking over her shoulder to make sure Corvo had gotten closer or farther away. "He starts saying things of how he daydreams about you making scratches on his back like before. And how he wants to hold you like you did to him before. Mother and Corvo were very close. Are you like my Mother with Corvo now?"

"Yes," he responded simply, allowing the rain to pelt on him and hide his slowly growing blush. "Perhaps closer. But to talk of those things should be behind doors and not outside in the rain."

This is when Emily finally turned to the Outsider and carefully lowered herself, using his hand as support, off of the ledge and back down onto the path. Now, the darker clouds were above them, with flashes of light and explosions within two seconds of one another, or no space at all. The rain was torrential on them, and it seemed the Outsider wasn't letting the rain bother him. As if he enjoyed being that wet.

"You should not stand outside for so long," she mimicked. "You may catch cold. And, perhaps you should give Corvo a visit. He seems lonely without you."

"Perhaps I will," he smiled. Bowing down, he slipped down to one knee and gently took the young Empress's hand and kissed her knuckles. Never before had she experienced a more cold kiss from someone that didn't exist.

"Emily!" Corvo's voice rung out. "We should head inside!" Outsider gave Emily one last soft smile before her head turned to watch her Lord Protector run up to her. "Who were you talking to Emily?" he asked.

She turned back, expecting to see the strange man in front of her and begin to explain about how the Outsider greeted her, but he wasn't there. Or anywhere around her. She spun in a couple of circles in search of him, to find him absolutely nowhere.

"No one Corvo," she stated as she took his hand and he lead her back inside and out of the storm. But behind the rain and the storm, the thunder and the lightning, the Siren of Dreams would be waiting for nightfall, to return to a new friend and almost lover.


End file.
